In recent years, time-of-flight depth-imaging technology has become more accurate and more affordable. These advances are a consequence of improved imaging-array fabrication and intelligent post-processing, which garners improved signal-to-nose levels from the raw output of the array. In some cases, the output from every pixel of a time-of-flight imaging array may be subject to real-time phase correction based on calibration data recorded for that array. The calibration data is typically recorded in large rooms at the factory using expensive, precision equipment, and may be optimized for a subset of the useful operating parameters of the array.